Digiscape (Reborn)
by Digicowboy
Summary: A freaked out Digiport sends the Digidestined to the Unchartered Territories, more specifically onto Moya. How will they cope when it transpires that Piedmon has followed them?


Yes, I know that I should be getting on with some of my other fics, and maybe finish one for a change, but……..It just never seems to happen that way! At least, not yet. After this one, I don't have any ideas right now, so you may well find yourself lucky! This part may only be short, but I'll tell you if it is at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Farscape, or Basil the magical Weasel-Man. But he isn't in fact, in this or any other story, so that's all right.  
  
Everything that could possibly exist does. This is a fact. And all of it is connectable. This is also a fact, just a slightly more disturbing one. Sometimes, connections are made where no connections should even be. In technical terms, this is what's known as a Cock-Up. And the one that's about to transpire can't be called a Cock-Up. That would be like calling Myotismon 'just slightly obsessed'. This is a Super-sized, Gold Plated, King Cock-Up. And it starts now…..  
  
Japan, Yolie's room.  
  
"Remember guys, all this is a routine patrol, okay?" Cautioned Yolie, idly watching her computer finish loading up. The other Digidestined rolled their eyes and chorused 'Yes Yolie' with a level of boredom that only comes through a lot of practice.  
  
"Good. Now, Cody and I will be staying here, so contact us-"  
  
"-If we run into trouble." Said TK, finishing her sentence. "We know, Yolie."  
  
Davis looked around at the others. Ken, Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Kari, Mimi, and Sora all nodded back at him.  
  
"Then let's go! DIGIPORT OPEN!" Something caught Yolie's eye.  
  
"What? The Digiport is going Haywire! Guys! Abort! Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!"  
  
Tai, at the back of the group, started to turn his head. "Tooooooooooooooooooooooo Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Then they were gone.  
  
"Yolie stared at the Digiport, with it's spacious views of the Digital World, and sparce views of any Digidestined, then slumped back.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Deep Space, The Uncharted Territories, Moya.  
  
John Crichton neatly stood up and banged his head on the underside of his module as Pilot's unexpected voice sang out from his comm.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"Frell….I hear you, buddy. What's up?"  
  
"Moya says that she detects a Wormhole ahead…"  
  
"Pilot, don't think I can't hear you hesitating. But what?"  
  
"The readings are highly abnormal."  
  
"Gotcha. Tell the others to meet me up at the Command Deck, alright?"  
  
When Crichton got up to the deck, Aeryn and D'Argo were waiting for him, staring intently out of the view port.  
  
"Any update, Pilot?"  
  
"Some, Commander. The Wormhole seems to be sending us a Data stream…"  
  
"The Ancients?" commented D'Argo.  
  
"Could be…" Before Crichton could finish his sentence, one of the consoles burst into life.  
  
"Pilot, what the Frell is happening?" Yelled Aeryn, checking the levels on her pulse pistol hurriedly.  
  
"Moya has accepted the data of her own accord, officer Sun. It seems to be the core of the abnormalities I mentioned…" Light flooded out of the console, and suddenly, the cabin had acquired nine extra people, and nine Aliens no-one had ever seen before.  
  
Davis groaned from the bottom of the pile somewhere..  
  
"Gnaaaah……What was that? Izzy?"  
  
"Don't look at me…." Tai looked up, blinked, and looked again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. A Digimon he'd never even seen before was pointing a sword at him. The blade was split down the middle, and Tai realised he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He thought hard. Time to make a decision…  
  
"Aagh?" He hazarded. There were also a man and a woman in the room. They were also pointing things that were quite definitely guns at them.  
  
"Shit." The man lowered his pistol hurriedly.  
  
"Guys, hold it."  
  
"Give me one good reason." Grunted D'Argo, shifting his Qualta blade to a more comfortable position.  
  
John stared. "They're from Earth."  
  
But they weren't the only ones who had found themselves pulled away from where they should be.  
  
On his Command Carrier, Scorpius followed the ensign down to the prison deck where they were trying to contain the creature that had appeared there roughly an Ahn ago.  
  
"We aren't sure what he is, sir, but he's decimated the crack containment units we've sent against him."  
  
"Intriguing…." They rounded the corner, allowing the half Surbation, half Scaren to get his first glimpse of this strange creature…  
  
"Clown Trick!" Scorpius ducked as a Peacekeeper sailed overhead and collided with the bulkhead.  
  
"Call the men off, corporal."  
  
"Yessir!" The Corporal signalled the troops still capable o moving, and the unit retreated, leaving Scorpius alone with the outlandish humanoid.  
  
"My name is Scorpius, and this is my vessel. What are you doing here?" The figure lowered the sword it held in it's hand.  
  
"What makes you think I know? I found myself outside suddenly, and decided to get into the nearest craft. That happened to be yours."  
  
"And what can I refer to you as?"  
  
"You may call me Piedmon." Scorpius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see. Well, I can hardly keep a gentleman such as yourself down here in the prison decks, can I? As a host, I'd appreciate it if you would come with me. I promise that no harm will come to you."  
  
"Harm?" Sneered the stranger.  
  
"Point well taken. How about this: None of my troops will attack you."  
  
"Very well. After all, I am nothing if not a gentleman."  
  
"And in return, you will not attack my troops."  
  
"Agreed." Scorpius smiled as the odd pair walked off towards Scorpius's chamber on the Command Carrier.  
  
"So, Piedmon, tell me…. What would you say to a…partnership? A joining of intellects?"  
  
Piedmon said nothing for a couple of seconds…  
  
WHAT will Piedmon say? WHAT will the crew of everyone's fave leviathan (Cept maybe Talen…) Do? WHEN will you get the next part? Find out next time in DIGISCAPE-APE-APE-APE-APE! *switches off echo machine* 


End file.
